F A Q ( series )
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: Frequently asked question yang diperuntukkan untuk para selebriti dadakan sekolah; Jihoon dan Wonwoo. / Series #1 :: SOONHOON ! with MEANIE and JEONGCHEOL . RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Jihoon mendadak menjadi selebriti disekolah.

Bahkan ia membuka _fanmeeting_ dadakan di dalam aula. Alasannya cukup logis, karena lagu buatan Jihoon yang ia upload di _soundcloud_ laris di kalangan masyarakat- tak hanya Korea, namun seluruh dunia.

Selain alasan tersebut, sebenarnya beberapa daripada orang-orang disekolah menyadari dan mengetahui sesuatu yang secara tak langsung Jihoon sembunyikan. Yaitu...

sesuatu yang berkaitan tentang orang bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ssi! Bagaimana awal pertemuanmu dengannya?"

"Iya benarr ceritakan pada kami!"

"Aku juga penasaran! Bagaimana awal kalian bertemu?!"

Jihoon mengulum senyum canggung sebelum menjawab,

"..."

.

.

 **ㅡㅡ** **FAQ Series #1** **ㅡㅡ**

 **Lee Jihoon x Kwon Soonyoung**

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **| Frequently Ask Question No.1**_

 _ **| Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu bersama Soonyoung?**_

 **ㅡ ㅅ ㅡ**

.

Kalian tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana masa bodo nya si Lee Jihoon anak kelas IPS A itu? Dengan tubuh yang teramat mungil serta sifat semasa sebodo yang dia miliki membuatnya cukup dikenal oleh masyarakat sekolah. Bukan- Jihoon bukan dikenal karena dingin. Melainkan Jihoon dikenal sebagai cuek bebek yang memiliki teguh pada pendirian dan prinsipnya sendiri.

Tidak seperti Seungkwan yang sedikit-sedikit merengek, "Aaaaa aku tidak bisa hidup dengan gaya yang seperti ini!"

Jihoon memiliki dua sahabat. Seungkwan salah satunya. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan manusia tinggi di pojok kantin sana. Namanya Wonwoo.

Tak hanya dua sahabat, ia juga memiliki banyak teman yang lain- meskipun tak dekat, tapi mereka sering berkumpul bersama di markas (sebenarnya itu bekas ruang perpustakaan, karena sekolah direnovasi dan perpustakaan dipindahkan diruangan yang lebih besar). Jihoon mengenal mereka semua via orang tinggi teman Wonwoo yang bernama Mingyu itu.

Jihoon awalnya menolak karena membayangkan cowok-cowok nakal suka merokok yang berkumpul disana. Tapi Jihoon salah. Orang-orang yang berada di markas tersebut malahan orang-orang penting. Diantaranya ada;

 **Seungcheol** , si pemegang medali emas olimpiade renang nasional. Ia selalu gagal seleksi internasional padahal hanya selisih beberapa detik dari perenang dari Amerika.

 **Jeonghan** , si penyandang gelar duta biologi dan kimia di sekolah. Berkali-kali di daftarkan olimpiade, namun selali menolak dan memilih menjadi tutor orang-orang yang mau maju menjadi sukarelawan.

 **Soonyoung** , si ketua klub menari, si anggota osis aktif, juga seseorang ber intelegent tinggi. Ia menjabat sebagai 10 besar seangkatan.

 **Mingyu** , si anggota basket yang suka mengganggu Wonwoo. tak ada catatan khusus daripada Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu sering mendapat point karena telat.

 **Lee Chan** , anggota klub menari yang sering diikut sertakan pada setiap lomba. Menyukai jjangmyeon lebih dari apapun.

Lalu anggota barunya ada Wonwoo, Seungkwan, dan Dirinya sendiri.

 **Wonwoo** itu luar biasa teramat sangat jutek. Ia berbicara seperlunya. Seseorang yang amat perfeksionis, meskipun ia lebih menyukai tatanan seragam dan rambut yang berantakan.

lalu Seungkwan. **Seungkwan** itu seseorang bersuara indah yang senang mengisi acara sekolah, internal maupun eksternal.

Dan **Jihoon**? Hanya seseorang yang hobi bermain gitar dan suka menulis lagu. Beberapa lagunya pernah dijual ke agensi. Lumayan, untuk tambahan uang jajan.

Markas ini hanyalah markas untuk leha-leha biasa. Bukan markas anak nakal dan bertitel gangster. Jadilah Jihoon nyaman disini meskipun yah- tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka semua.

Ini sudah bulan ketiga setelah Jihoon sering mampir kesini- bahkan tanpa Seungkwan maupun Wonwoo. Ketika ia membuka pintu yang cukup usang itu, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Soonyoung yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya.

Jihoon membeku didepan pintu setelah menyadari kalau Soonyoung hanya menggunakan celana olahraga sekolah dan singlet dalaman yang berkeringat- hingga kulitnya terjiplak sangat jelas disana.

"Oh hai Jihoon. Masuklah." Soonyoung berucap seraya mengusap keringatnya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu- lebih tepatnya untuk mematikan tape lagu di nakas dekat pintu.

Jihoon memanas entah mengapa. Mengabaikan debaran dadanya dan merah telinganya, Jihoon masuk lalu duduk dikursi yang ada. Matanya masih jelalatan karena gugup, sementara Soonyoung tepar dikarpet yang dibentuk dari kotak busa puzzle anak-anak.

"Kemana Wonwoo dan Seungkwan? Biasanya kau datang bersama mereka."

Jihoon reflek menggaruk pelipisnya. Bibirnya terbuka, meringis garing. "Oh- ehe- itu- Seungkwan masih mengerjakan tugas. Dia kan sekretaris kelas. Kalau Wonwoo tidak tahu. Kufikir ia kesini karena tadi ia keluar kelas duluan." Jawab Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk seraya memejamkan matanya. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa sendiri? Dimana Seungcheol sunbae dan Jeonghan sunbae? Lee Chan?" Tanya Jihoon.

Sedikit informasi, Seungcheol dan Junghan itu kelas 2. Sementara yang lain masih kelas satu.

"Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung sih, lagi kencan tau dimana." Soonyoung menjawab dengan nada mencibir. "Ichan pulang duluan. Ia lagi tidak enak badan."

"Oooh. Kufikir akan ada kompetisi dance lagi."

"Memang ada. Aku sedang membuat koreografi untuk Ichanku tersayang~" Jawab Soonyoung

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap Soonyoung lembut. "Semangat yah, kalau begitu."

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Soonyoung membeku seketika. Jihoon's puffy cheeks makes his eyes looks more cutier when he put his sweet smile at the time.

Setelah sadar dari keterpukauannya terhadap wajah manis Jihoon, Soonyoung membalas senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Jihoon. Ia memakai tasnya lagi. "Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Aku duluan ya."

"Jihoon-ie tunggu!"

 **Deg. deg.**

 _What? Jihoonie?_

Jihoon menoleh. Menatap Soonyoung yang sedang mengancingi kemeja putihnya dengan tergesa. Soonyoung meliriknya, "Mau pulang bersama?"

.

.

ㅡㅡ

.

 _hai, aku bawa soonhoon masa hwhwhw ntah kenapa lagi suka sama woozi dan hoshi itu loh ganteng bgt mang dasar biar wrecklist._

 _ini tak hanya soonhoon, nanti ada yang kedua dan ketiga. antara meanie dan makbapak sih hwhwhw. aku ga melakukan voting karena ini tergantung mood. hwhw_

 _anggap saja ini prolog. btw sambil dengerin love letter nya svt yah wkwkwkwk._

 _last but not least, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**| Frequently Ask Question No.2**_

 _ **| First Imperession kepada Soonyoung?**_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jihoon turun tepat setelah skuter motor Soonyoung berhenti didepan rumahnya. Jihoon membuka jaket yang dipakaikan Soonyoung tadi dan mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik. Soonyoung menerima jaketnya lalu menatap Jihoon yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"O-oh, ya-" Jihoon menjilat bibirnya. Oh ayolah. Kenapa harus se salting itu? Kemudian Jihoon membungkuk sedikit. "Aku masuk duluan."

"Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Soonyoung turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Jihoon. "Besok pagi kujemput yah?"

Jantungnya memompa keras ke pembuluh darah di pipinya hingga pipi putihnya berubah menjadi pink. Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia menaiki skuter motornya lagi kemudian menjalankannya ke arah rumahnya.

Jihoon menyandarkan dahinya di pagarnya yang cukup tinggi seraya mendesah frustasi. "Apa maksud dia bersikap baik padaku seperti itu."

Tapi detik berikutnya, Jihoon tersenyum simpul. "Tapi dia baik yah.. perhatian pula."

Oh, Jihoon jadi mirip anak gadis yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

ㅡ

Paginya, Soonyoung benar-benar menjemput Jihoon. Tak hanya Jihoon yang keluar dibalik pagar, namun juga ada ibunda Jihoon yang langsung menatap Soonyoung penuh selidik- tidak ramah. Soonyoung bergidik. Ia mengulas senyum paksaan.

"H-Halo tante. Saya Soonyoung, temannya Jihoon."

Soonyoung membungkuk 70 derajat, lalu melihat Jihoon yang masih digenggam erat oleh ibunya.

"Jihoon tak pernah dijemput oleh temannya sebelumnya. Bahkan Wonwoo sekalipun." Mata ibu Jihoon memicing. Kemudian menyondongkan badannya hingga Soonyoung hampir saja mati mendadak. "Apa kau pacar anakku?"

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu Jihoon mengintimidasinya? Soonyoung menggeleng. "T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Hmm." Ibu Jihoon berdeham. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jihoon dan mendorong tubuh kecil anaknya untuk berdiri disebelah Soonyoung. "Tak masalah jika kau pacar anakku," Kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Tolong jaga anakku."

Selama perjalanan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Soonyoung beberapa kali menaikkan tempo gasnya, namun ketika tangan Jihoon meremat hoodie Soonyoung, lelaki itu kembali mengendarai skuter motornya dengan stabil.

"Soonyoung."

Akhirnya Jihoon membuka percakapan juga.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, apabila kau mengendarai dengan stabil hanya untuk menjaga keselamatanku, lebih baik kau ngebut sekarang karena bel sekolah akan berbunyi sekitar satu menit lagi."

Dan Soonyoung langsung tancap gas motornya sementara Jihoon memeluk punggung Soonyoung erat- takut terbang katanya.

Motor Soonyoung terparkir sempurna persis ketika bel berbunyi. Soonyoung langsung berlari menyusul Jihoon yang lebih dulu berlari, mengejar bel pertama agar tak terlambat.

Mereka berpapasan lagi di koridor loker untuk menukar sepatu. Wajah Soonyoung terlihat gelisah, sementara Jihoon panik karena jam pertamanya adalah pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.

Jihoon berjalan cepat. Tapi langkahnya di tahan Soonyoung. Jihoon bergeser kekanan, tapi Soonyoung ikut-ikutan. Jihoon mendengus sebal. "Ayolah, Wu saem akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Apa masalahmu?"

Soonyoung menjilat bibir bawahnya. "T-tidak jadi deh."

Jihoon langsung pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang kemudian beralih pada lokernya sendiri. Jihoon mencibir, " _Awkward person."_

ㅡ

Jihoon menukar bekalnya dengan bekal Seungkwan karena kebetulan sekali, isi bekal Jihoon adalah sesuatu yang berminyak sementara ia sedang menghindari itu. Dan isi bekal Seungkwan adalah sayur-sayuran. Jihoon dengan senang hati memberikan ayam goreng mentega nya kepada Seungkwan dan menukarnya dengan salad.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah ditarik oleh Kim Mingyu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi- bahkan sejak Wu saem masih membereskan laptopnya. Memang dasar Mingyu tak tahu sopan.

"Biasanya kau akan bolak-balik ruang guru." Ujar Jihoon. Seungkwan menghela napasnya. "Aku capek. Aku meminta tolong Myungho untuk menggantikanku hari ini."

"Kau jadi sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Semua karena si Jisoo sunbae yang mengangkatku sebagai sekretaris osis mendadak!"

"Ha ha. jadi itu alasannya." Jihoon tertawa hambar seraya menambahkan mayounise ke kotak bekal Seungkwan.

Mereka kemudian makan dengan khidmat, sesekali Seungkwan berbicara tentang waktu tidurnya yang berkurang dan ia jadi kurang update akan sesuatu. Jihoon sih hanya iya iya saja.

"OH TIDAK SEMBUNYIKAN AKU TOLONG!"

Jihoon menghentikan kunyahannya sesaat dan memicing sebal ke arah pintu. Oh itu Lee Chan sedang menyender tembok dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"YAAA LEE CHAN DIMANA KAU DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Lee Chan langsung berlari sekeliling kelas Jihoon dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Melihat Jihoon, ia segera duduk dibelakang kursi Jihoon dan Seungkwan kemudian berpura-pura tidur- meskipun nafasnya masih terengah.

"LEE CHAN AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISINI!"

Soonyoung masuk dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tak beraturan juga. Mata Soonyoung beredar sekeliling kelas Jihoon dan mendapati seseorang yang pura-pura tidur disana.

" _I got you."_ seraya menyeringai, Soonyoung berjalan menyeramkan kearah tempat duduk Jihoon.

tampaknya Lee Chan mendengar gumamam Soonyoung. Chan langsung berdiri dan berlari lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tertangkap dan Chan dikelitiki habis-habisan didepan kelas Jihoon.

"AAAA TIDAK JIHOON SEUNGKWAN HAHAHAHA ADUH HAHA TOLONG INI GELI SOONYOUNG BERHENTILAH AHAHAHAHAH"

Jihoon menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya dengan cuek seraya menonton adegan kelitikan Chan dengan pandangan sarkastik.

"Makanya jangan menghabiskan makanan orang seenaknya dasar sialan!" Soonyoung mencibir lucu, Jihoon terpaku.

Kemudian mendengus. "Selain awkward, dia juga aneh dan kekanakan."

"Ya Jihoon?" Seungkwan nimbrung karena mendengar gumaman dari temannya.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak."

ㅡ

Jihoon datang lagi ke markas. Ketika masuk, matanya menangkap banyak orang dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Wonwoo sedang mengerjakan tugas dibantu oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, Mingyu yang membaca sebuah novel berjudul _**Dilan**_ , dan Soonyoung bersama Chan sedang berlatih menari. Seungkwan? Tentu saja sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya bersama osis.

Jihoon langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu. Mingyu tampak acuh dan melanjutkan membacanya. Sementara Jihoon langsung fokus kepada Soonyoung yang mengajarkan koreo buatannya kepada Chan.

Chan terlihat menggemaskan ketika bengong karena bingung. Soonyoung beberapa kali menjitak kepala Chan apabila Chan melongo tak mengerti. Jihoon terkekeh kecil.

"Begini lho Chan sayang. Pertama kakimu harus kedepan dan tanganmu harus rileks. Kurasa ini seharusnya mudah untukmu."

"Mudah kepalamu pentagon!" Cibir Chan kemudian mencoba gerakan yang barusan dijelaskan Soonyoung.

Meskipun Chan lagi-lagi salah, ia mencoba lagi dan lagi hingga gerakannya sama persis dengan detail yang Soonyoung buat. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, senyum bangga antara ke-kakak-an bercampur dengan ke-bapak-an. " _Great job_ , Chan!" Tangan Soonyoung menepuk kepala Chan bangga.

Jihoon mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau bisa bersikap dewasa juga rupanya."

ㅡ

"Jihoon."

"Apa"

"Pulang bersamaku lagi, yuk?"

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Soonyoung masih mengikat tali sepatunya kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon melirik lelaki disebelahnya yang kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Boleh deh."

Kemudian mereka akhirnya pulang bersama lagi. Kali ini, selama perjalanan mereka berbincang sedikit- mengenai sikap ibu Jihoon tadi pagi, yang mana bagi Soonyoung, sifat Ibu Jihoon itu sulit ditebak. Jihoon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Hey sudah sampai. Turunlah."

Jihoon turun dan berdiri didepan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak menatapnya, melainkan melihat bagian atas kepalanya. Tangan Soonyoung terulur, merapihkan helaian rambut Jihoon yang berantakan ditiup angin.

Jihoon tersipu dan dadanya berdebar. Soonyoung lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Jihoon yang gugup seketika.

"Besok hari Sabtu. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup."

"Hm, pulanglah." kata Jihoon seraya membuang pandangan kemanapun asal bukan ke Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangguk dan memakai kembali helmnya. Soonyoung bersiap menancap gasnya lagi kalau saja cicitan Jihoon tidak terdengar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon masih membuang pandangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Telepon aku jika sudah sampai rumah."

Dengan begitu, Jihoon langsung berlari dan menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

Soonyoung memerah. Tangannya lalu masuk kedalam saku hoodienya. Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang tadi disimpannya.

 _ **Lee Jihoon.**_

 _ **+62 3472 xxxx**_

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis kemudian segera tancap gas menuju rumahnya.

Sementara Jihoon memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dari balik pintu kamarnya. Bibirnya tak henti-henti tertarik untuk membuat senyuman. "Dia teramat perhatian. Kenapa pula aku membalas perhatiannya!"

"Jihoon, kau gila." gumam Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian membanting tubuhnya kekasur dan berteriak bak orang sinting.

.

.

.

Jihoon tersenyum malu. "Soonyoung itu perhatian, kekanakan, tapi juga dewasa. dan dia baik. kadang-kadang dia bersikap awkward- tapi bisa sukses membuatku mengerang bak orang sinting." lalu ia merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang teramat menggemaskan!

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _notes) ;_

 _ **gak**_ _seharusnya aku curhat disini. tapi aku kesal sekali kepada reader yang sukanya cuma menghujat dan menghina author yang menulis karya yang terinspirasi dari karya orang lain. salahkah kalau menulis remake fiksi seseorang? haramkah? kenapa kalian sibuk sekali memikirkan originalitas sedangkan author itu sendiri sudah menuliskan remake secara jelas. memang bukan aku yang dihujat, tapi temanku. aku kesal sekali. maaf._

 _terimakasih banyak kepada reviewers, followers, dan favoriters fanfiksi ini. meskipun jumlah fav &follow tidak sebanding dengan review, tapi tak masalah karena aku menikmati proses pembuatan projek yang satu ini._

 _buat_ _ **hoshilhouette**_ _(bener atau salah nih nulisnya?), makasih sudah mengoreksi error gramatical pada chapter kemarin._

 _pasti pada bingung kenapa ini lagi-lagi soonhoon. hahahaha :p udah deh. langsung aja. mind to review? ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[!] super unedited.**_

 _ **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**_

Soonyoung yang duduk dipojokan aula diam-diam mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum malu mengingat betapa imutnya Jihoon dulu.

Meskipun sekarang masih imut sih.

Soonyoung memberikan Mingyu kode untuk mengambilkan microphone dari orang lain. Ketika dapat, Soonyoung langsung bertanya.

"Jihoonie. kenapa sangat imut?"

Suasana aula langsung hening. Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan sosok yang barusan bertanya.

Jelas. Soonyoung duduk dipojokan aula yang didepannya ada layar proyektor. Jadi, ia tersembunyi gitu lho.

Jihoon memerah didepan sana, tapi wajahnya murka. Tangan mungilnya mencapai microphone. "Aku tidak imut, Soonyoung jelek."

Para penghadir fanmeeting dadakan itu menjerit tertahan- gemas.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya jadi anggota terkecil di markas?"

Itu suara Mingyu. Jihoon apal sekali suara cempreng serak basah khas Mingyu kalau ia menggoda Wonwoo. Jihoon meneguk air mineralnya sebelum menjawab, "Lihat saja, takkan kurestui kau dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu-ah." kemudian tersenyum setan.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Mingyu berlari kedepan aula dan memeluk serta bertekuk lutut kepada Jihoon meminta ampun. Seluruh audisioner(?) tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Begitu pula Soonyoung didepan. Yah, meskipun ia agak tidak suka sih- kenapa pula bocah tinggi itu harus memeluk Jihoon?

"Jihoon-ah. Aku bersama teman-teman yang lain penasaran tentang ini."

"Ya?"

.

.

 _ **| Frequently Ask Question No. 3**_

 _ **| Kenapa pilih cat rambut warna pink?**_

.

ㅡㅡ

Jihoon masih tepar di kasurnya. Masih merutuki akan sikapnya hari ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian ke Soonyoung. Kemudian, ponsel Jihoon berdering dan itu membuat dadanya jadi berdetak tak karuan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya di nakas. Tapi ID Callernya adalah Ibunya.

Jihoon jadi malu sendiri. Segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Ya ibu?"

"Jihoon. Jangan lupa masak nasi. Nanti malam ayah pulang."

"O-oke ibu."

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

Jihoon mengernyit. Apa kepala ibunya terbentur hingga tiba-tiba jadi bertanya hal semacam ini? Padahal biasanya langsung tutup panggilan karena gak mau pulsanya habis.

"Seperti biasanya tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu hanya merasa bahagia, ibu fikir kau juga bahagia." Ibunya terkekeh disebrang. "Omong-omong, tadi Soonyoung Soonyoung temanmu itu menelepon ibu."

"YA?!" Jihoon lompat dari kasurnya. Ibunya tertawa, "Slow down anakku. Ibu sudah memberikan nomormu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia meneleponmu. Sudah, ibu tutup ya. Jangan lupa masak nasi!"

Jihoon melongo. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga perlahan dan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menatap ponselnya dongo. Kenapa Soonyoung jadi menelepon ibunya?

Kemudian ponsel ditangannya bergetar lagi. ID callernya adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jihoon mendiamkannya hingga panggilan itu berubah menjadi missed call. Ia mengernyit bingung, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

JIHOON KAN, TUKERAN NOMOR PONSEL DENGAN IBUNYA.

Dan yang Jihoon selipkan ke saku jaket Soonyoung adalah nomor lamanya. Yang berarti adalah nomor ibunya sekarang ini.

Astaga. Jihoon memukul pipinya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya. Lalu ponselnya bergetar lagi dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Jihoon membawa ponselnya ke mode loudspeaker dan bergeming.

"Aku sudah sampai rumah." suara dari seberang terdengar. Jihoon bergumam sebagai jawaban. Bibirnya masih ia gigit karena malu.

"Tadi aku menelepon nomormu, tapi seorang perempuan yang mengangkatnya." Soonyoung terkekeh pelan disana. "Aku fikir aku salah sambung. Tapi ternyata itu ibumu."

Jihoon memerah.

"Jihoon? Kau disana?"

"Y-yeah."

"Kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar serak."

"T-tidak juga." Jihoon menegakkan duduknya, ponselnya masih dinakas. "Aku berbicara seraya tiduran."

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Istirahatlah."

"T-tidak!" Jihoon menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak begitu lelah. Minggu ini cukup lengang."

Soonyoung berdeham disana sebagai jawaban. Tapi kemudian hening hingga 20 detik.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengambil nafas, ingin membuka pembicaraan. Tapi suara Soonyoung lebih dulu terdengar dari seberang.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hmm.. Hanya tiduran."

"Aku ada bimbel setelah ini. Kututup ya?"

"Iya. Semangat, ya."

"Okay."

Setelah ditutup, Jihoon uring-uringan dengan wajah yang teramat memerah.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Esoknya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon jalan-jalan.

Ini mendadak sekali sebenarnya. Awalnya Jihoon hanya berencana untuk ke toko jajanan pasar karena ia sedang ingin saja. Tapi kemudian secara kebetulan, Soonyoung masuk kedalam toko yang sama dan mereka jadi berbincang. Soonyoung bertanya, "Apa kue ini titipan ibumu?"

tentu saja Jihoon menjawab. "Bukan," ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin jajan. Bosan dirumah."

Lalu Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini. Jihoon ingin sekali menolak karena uangnya benar-benar masa tiris (ini akhir bulan. uang ibunya seret- dan tentu saja uang jajannya pun tipis). Tapi ia tidak ingin melewatkan quality timenya bersama Soonyoung. ugh.

Dengan sukar dan berdoa agar ATM nya masih berisi, ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Soonyoung langsung saja menarik tangan Jihoon menuju skuter motornya. Tapi mereka malah berhenti dirumah orang- rumah Soonyoung.

"Kak! Ini pesananmu!" Soonyoung berteriak dari depan pintu bercat putih. Sementara Jihoon menunggu, berdiri disebelah skuter motor Soonyoung.

Lalu seorang perempuan berbadan kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi keluar dari rumah. Menerima plastik dari tangan Soonyoung lalu Soonyoung kembali berjalan ke skuter motornya.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Aku tahu ini periode mu aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan olokan, kalau kau perlu tahu." Jawab Soonyoung sembari memakai helmnya.

Kakak Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya. "Itu pacarmu?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab dan langsung naik ke skuter motornya. Jihoon membungkuk sedikit kepada kakak Soonyoung lalu naik dibelakang si pemilik motor. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"YA SOONYOUNG! KUE SUS KU PASTI KAU MAKAN SATU!"

Soonyoung acuh dan segera mengebut menjauhi perkarangan rumahnya.

Jihoon memegangi jaket hitam Soonyoung. "Itu kakakmu? So creepy." Komentar Jihoon tanpa canggung. Soonyoung terkikik dibalik maskernya.

"Dia memang menyeramkan. Apalagi dia sedang pms." Jawah Soonyoung sembari menstabilkan laju motornya. Mereka kemudian berhenti disebuah taman bermain tengah kota, dimana banyak pasangan dan anak-anak bermain disini.

Jihoon pikir ini akan menjadi kencan di lotte world atau namsan tower. Ternyata hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman kota. Jihoon kecewa sih- Eh, apaan sih. Ini bukan kencan, Jihoon!

Jihoon berjalan mengekori Soonyoung yang sedang membeli gula-gula kapas. Jihoon mengernyit karena Soonyoung tak hanya beli satu, tapi beli lima sekaligus.

Ia tidak berminat bertanya. kemudian ia mengikuti Soonyoung berjalan lagi dan mereka duduk di bangku hampir ketengah. Jihoon agak risih sebenarnya karena banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka- tapi tersenyum entah mengapa.

"Wah lihat! Soonyoung hyung datang!"

"Soonyoung oppa! Kufikir oppa tak akan datang!"

"Soonyoung hyung! Tadi aku sudah berani naik perosotan lhoo!"

Lalu segerombol anak-anak langsung mengitari mereka. Jihoon memperhatikan Soonyoung yang kemudian duduk dibawah dan berinteraksi dengan anak-anak itu.

"Kerja bagus Daniel-ah. Karena sudah berani, hyung berikan gula-gula kapas untukmu!" Soonyoung membuka plastik gula kapas dan mengambilnya sedikit- kemudian memberikannya kepada anak laki-laki bernama Daniel itu. "Ini untukmu. Maaf ya hanya sepotong- uang hyung belum ada lagi eheee"

Daniel menerimanya dengan senang. "Gomawo hyungg~" ia memeluk Soonyoung kemudian memakan gula-gula kapasnya.

"Oppaaaa Lauren juga mau!" Anak perempuan tampak merajuk. Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pahanya, meminta anak itu duduk di pahanya. "Lauren kalau mau harus bisa menebak pertanyaan oppa, nde?"

"Nde oppa!"

"satu tambah dua berapa hasilnya hm?"

"Tiga! Oppa aku pasti benar berikan aku gula-gula kapaaASS!"

Soonyoung tertawa ceria kemudian memberikan gula-gula kapas itu kepada semua anak yang berjumlah delapan dengan sama banyak. hingga ada sisa satu bungkus gula kapas dipangkuan Soonyoung.

"Oppa! Satu lagi untuk siapa?" Tanya Lauren seraya menunjuk plastik di tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Tangannya menarik tangan Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan memperhatikannya, untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Untuk hyung yang ini."

"A-aku?" Jihoon memerah. Duh, kenapa ia jadi keseringan memerah begini sih?

"Tidak adil! Kenapa hyung ini dapat sebungkus besar tapi kami cuma sepotong-sepotong saja?!" Taeoh merajuk. Soonyoung terkekeh melihatnya.

"Karena hyung yang ini special." Soonyoung memberikan gula-gula kapasnya kepada Jihoon yang mukanya sudah berwarna persis dengan gula kapasnya.

"Kalau kalian mau lagi, kalian harus baik kepada hyung yang ini ya. Tanyakan namanya dan berteman baiklah!"

Duh, Soonyoung tidak tahu betapa alerginya Jihoon terhadap suara cempreng anak kecil! Jihoon tersenyum tipis kepada anak-anak disana.

"Eonni, siapa namamu?"

what the f?! Muka merona Jihoon berubah menjadi wajah merah padam nan menahan kesal. Soonyoung disebelahnya menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak, dan Jihoon kesal akan hal itu. Lalu gigi Jihoon mampir ke bahu Soonyoung hingga lelaki itu terpekik.

Jihoon tersenyum ramah terpaksa kepada Lauren. "Namaku Jihoon dan aku adalah seorang oppa." Katanya seraya memberikan Lauren potongan kecil gula kapas.

"Oppa?! Kau terlihat cantik untuk seorang laki-laki!" Kata Lauren. Jihoon tersenyum miring.

"Hyung, apa Soonyoung hyung adalah pacar hyung?"

Astaga. Pertanyaan anak kecil ini kenapa menjurus begini sih? Tahu darimana pula ia istilah pacar-pacaran? Jihoon kembali memanas. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hm?"

Daniel mengerucut lucu. "Soalnya, Soonyoung hyung pernah bilang kalau dia akan mengajak pa—HMPFT!"

Jihoon terperangah kaget karena Soonyoung menutup mulut Daniel dengan brutal. Wajah Soonyoung terlihat panik, sementara anak-anak lain tertawa karena wajah Daniel yang konyol.

Kemudian mereka bercengkrama hingga Jihoon memberi kode kalau ia bosan. Jadi Soonyoung segera pamit dari sana dan mengajak Jihoon makan di kedai ramen.

"Apa tadi itu kegiatan tiap hari sabtu mu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kenapa?"

Jihoon tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat akrab dengan mereka semua." lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Soonyoung juga memakan ramennya dengan hikmat hingga suapan terakhir. Lalu, Soonyoung beralih kepada kepala Jihoon yang mahkotai rambut berwarna kuning kusam. Tangan Soonyoung tanpa sadar terulur lalu mengacak surai itu.

"Dulu aku pernah memiliki cita-cita konyol. Aku ingin mempunyai pasangan berambut pink gulali. Itu sebabnya rambutku berwarna biru gelap- agar satu pasang. Ehe he he."

Besok hari minggunya, Jihoon tanpa ragu kesalon dan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pink caramel- juga melakukan perawatan wajah agar jerawatnya hilang secepatnya.

Pulang dari salon, Jihoon tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu teman kecil Soonyoung yang bernama Daniel. Daniel tersenyum manis seraya memanggil Jihoon riang.

Jihoon tentu saja menjawabnya antusias- suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini.

"Betulan Jihoon hyung kan? yang temannya Soonyoung hyung?"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak kecilnya. "Benar. Kau daniel kan?"

"Yups!" Daniel tersenyum riang. "Hyung, kenapa rambut hyung jadi warna pink?"

Jihoon memegangi rambutnya yang baru dicat. "Oh. Hanya ingin saja. Warna cat rambut hyung kemarin sudah kusam. Ehehe"

"Aah.. Daniel fikir ada hubungannya dengan Soonyoung hyung?" Kata Daniel sambil mengerucut lucu. Jihoon mengangkat alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih. Daniel memainkan jarinya.

"Soalnya, Soonyoung hyung selalu bilang kalau dirinya mau punya pacar yang rambutnya warna pink gulali,"

Wajah Jihoon memanas, dan mulai memerah. Kemudian kalimat selanjutnya Daniel sukses membuat wajah Jihoon benar-benar seperti tomat.

"Soonyoung hyung juga pernah bilang kalau satu-satunya orang yang mau ia ajak menemui kami ditaman hanyalah calon istrinya!"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _notes) :_

 _chapter tiga ini agak maksa sih konfliknya. tapi cukup manis kan? ehe he he._

 _anak anak kecil disini adalah ulzzang kids yang tenar di tumblr dan instagram. daniel hyunwoo lachapelle sudah tak seganteng ketika masih 3 tahun uhuhuhu! lauren hanna lunde makin mirip tuan putri kerajaan sebelah /what._

 _seboongie menang omfg jihoon sama soonyoung sama sama nangis. inginnya mereka ada peluk2 bareng gitu tapi yang ada dk yg meluk jihoon sementara soonyoung nangis sendirian kaya jomblo. seungkwanku mukanya jelek banget astaga pengen ketawa tapi juga terharu bangga. dan apapula vixx x svt interaction yang bikin aku nahan napas._

 _sukak sama review review kalian. kutunggu review selanjutnya yaa!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sekedar informasi (lagi), sekarang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berada di tingkat tiga. Sementara Jihoon, Mingyu dan yang lainnya berada ditingkat dua. Itu berarti, isi pendatang fanmeet dadakan ini mayoritas adalah adik kelas.

"Jihoon sunbaenim! Kau Seungkwan sunbae dan Wonwoo sunbae adalah sahabat baik, bukan?"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya menoleh kepada Wonwoo yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul karena merasa bangga. Begitu pula Seungkwan yang duduk dibawah sambil mengerjakan mading (dia ikut lomba mading, tapi tidak ingin ketinggalan fanmeet dadakan sahabatnya. maka dari itu dia bersama timnya yaitu Seokmin dan Minghao meminta izin pada panitia untuk mengerjakan madingnya di aula), diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, kau memilih siapa, Seungkwan sunbae atau Wonwoo sunbae?"

Jihoon melotot. "E-eh? A-aku tidak bisa memilih. Dua-duanya memiliki eksistensi penting dalam hidupku." Katanya. "Wonwoo pendengar yang baik, sementara Seungkwan penasihat yang baik, meskipun terkadang keberadaannya teramat mengganggu sih."Jihoon menyengir kikuk. Lalu detik berikutnya ia memekik karena dilempar kotak pensil oleh Seungkwan dari belakang.

"Aku mendengarnya!" desis Seungkwan kemudian kembali fokus mendekorasi mading mereka. Jihoon hanya mendengus lalu kembali fokus kepada audiense.

"Tapi kalau disuruh memilih, aku memilih Seungkwan. Karena dia adalah moodboosterku dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu moody dan emo sekali. Ketika aku sedang kesal dan Wonwoo dalam mood yang buruk, apabila tidak ada Seungkwan... Kalian tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi." Tutur Jihoon panjang yang disambut oleh ringisan para penonton- juga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil microphone nya yang berada diatas meja. "Iya, begitulah. Aku setuju dengan Jihoon. Seungkwan itu penyelamat kami berdua."

"Sudah dong. Aku jadi terharu disini!" tukas Seungkwan yang didengar oleh sebagian penonton didepan. Mereka terkekeh.

Lalu, ada yang melemparkan pertanyaan lagi. "Kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih Wonwoo atau Soonyoung."

"Wonwoo." Jawab Jihoon langsung.

"Ya! Kenapa Wonwoo? Kenapa bukan aku?!" Itu suara Soonyoung. Jihoon masih heran, sebenarnya Soonyoung duduk dimana?

Rambut Soonyoung itu biru gelap. Sementara orang-orang disini rata-rata merah, blonde dan cokelat. Jihoon mendengus. "Karena aku sayang Wonwoo!"

"Kau tidak sayang padaku, Jihoonie?"

"Tidak!"

"Sungguh?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia justru melemparkan pandangannya ke depan, kearah para audiens yang rata-rata perempuan. "Adakah yang mau bertanya lagi? Abaikan saja suara Soonyoung jelek itu!"

Soonyoung dibalik layar proyektor mendengus kesal sementara Mingyu terpingkal-pingkal. Soonyoung memukul kepala Mingyu, "Diamlah sial!"

Kembali kepada para audiens, ada satu anak yang Jihoon kenal- adik kelas yang sering membantu Jihoon kala menulis lirik lagu nya yang sekarang sedang tenar-tenarnya di soundcloud. Namanya Jung Yein.

"Kau pernah bilang kau sangat teramat menyayangi gitarmu." Kata Yein dengan nada yang membuat semua orang disana penasaran. Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

Yein tersenyum manis kala melontarkan pertanyaannya.

.

.

 _ **| Frequently Ask Question No. 4**_

 _ **| Pilih Soonyoung atau gitar?**_

.

.

Hampir semua orang tahu kalau Jihoon sangat menyukai dunia tarik suara- termasuk alat-alat musiknya. Suara Jihoon tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bagusnya. Dan kemampuan Jihoon bergitar pun juga sangat hebat.

Hari itu ada festival disekolahnya. Terbuka untuk umum. Festival itu diadakan selama seminggu penuh. Sekolahnya pun ramai mendadak, ramai oleh para pengunjung juga para penjual yang menyewa stand bazar disekolahnya. Pengunjungnya beragam, mulai dari anak SMP, SMA, hingga kuliah. Bahkan ada ibu rumah tangga yang ikut mampir. Yang dipamerkan difestival itu juga banyak, mulai dari pernak-pernik hingga makanan.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung adalah dua-duanya yang tidak bisa santai dan berbincang bersama di markas karena mereka berdua adalah anggota osis. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan ini dan itu, segala hal. Terutama Soonyoung yang ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab hari ini. (Setiap hari, penanggung jawab mereka berbeda-beda).

"Seungkwan hyung, katanya mulai hari ini sampai hari festival berakhir, kau mengisi acara ya?" Tanya Chan.

(Ternyata Chan adalah siswa pintar yang mengikuti program akselerasi hingga dia adalah anggota termuda semarkas.)

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dengan Seokmin akan bernyanyi hari ini. Besok Hansol teman sekelasmu juga ikut meramaikan. Dia bakalan ngerapp."

"Benarkah?!" Chan memekik terkejut. "Wow... Hansol pasti akan teramat tampan." gumamnya tanpa sadar dengan mata berbinar sirat keterkaguman. Dan semuanya mendengar.

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan adalah orang pertama yang menyunggingkan senyum setan. "Tak biasanya kau se eksaited itu ketika mendengar nama orang."

Chan gelagepan bak habis disiram air dingin satu ember. "Enggak kok!" Wajahnya gugup. "Aku biasa saja dengan dia!"

"Penipu ulung. Kau menyukainya!" Tuding Wonwoo langsung. Tujuannya bercanda, tapi wajah Chan benar-benar merah hingga ketelinga sampai pada saat itu, satu fakta terkuak kalau Chan bukan lagi seseorang yang inosen. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang bule teman sekelasnya yang bernama Hansol.

Pintu markas tiba-tiba dibuka, menampakan Mingyu dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Terengah-engah. "Seungkwan! Seokmin dan Jihoon sudah siap-siap dibelakang panggung dasar bodoh!" Pekiknya kemudian langsung menghilang dari balik pintu.

Seungkwan memekik.

Wonwoo memekik.

Bahkan Chan, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan ikut memekik.

"JIHOON?! / DEMI APA?! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMINUM KENCURKU!" —secara bersamaan.

Markas kosong tiba-tiba. Seungkwan memilih untuk meminum kencurnya cepat dibelakang panggung sebelum semenrara empat kawan lainnya berlari ke pinggiran lapangan.

Nyatanya, Jihoon tak bilang apa-apa kalau ia akan mengiringi tampilan Seungkwan dan Seokmin hari ini.

Pantas saja Jihoon menghilang sejak izin dari toilet tadi.

Bahkan Seungkwan yang menyanyipun tidak tahu menahu.

(Yang sebenarnya sih, Jisoo yang seharusnya mengiringi Seungkwan dan Seokmin berhalangan datang karena sepupu yang diasuhnya- Ennik Somi mendadak tipus hingga ia harus merawat sepupunya itu kalau tidak mau didamprat tantenya.

Dan Soonyoung bersama Seokmin pun mati-matian meminta Jihoon menggantikan Jisoo. 30x ditolak hingga Jihoon akhirnya menyanggupi dengan satu syarat.

"Pulang festival harus menraktirku makan di Mcd sepuasku."

Seokmin lagi-lagi mati-matian untuk meminjam uang dari kakaknya— Lee Taemin dengan alasan tugas.)

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Tadi kau keren sekali." Soonyoung membuka pembicaraan setelah meneguk es lemon tea nya.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berada di mcd, dibagian meja untuk empat orang. Seokmin hanya sempat beli es krim karena mendapat telepon dari kakaknya untuk segera pulang. Jadilah tinggal Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berada disana.

Dalam hati, Soonyoung berterimakasih kepada Seokmin karena dengan begini, ia mempunyai quality time dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengunyah kentang goreng yang ia pesan sebelum membuka bungkus cheese burgernya. "Apanya keren. Aku bahkan berkali-kali salah chord karena tidak tahu lagunya!"

"Hehehe." Soonyoung terkekeh. "Biarpun banyak yang salah, tapi setidaknya kalian mendapat tepuk tangan dari pengunjung kok."

"Formalitas doang, kali." Jawab Jihoon seraya mengunyah cheeseburger nya. Ugh, Jihoon jadi ingat Wonwoo kalau makan burger. Teman emonya itu sangat menyukai burger- tapi akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering diganggu oleh Mingyu.

"Bukan formalitas. Kalian memang keren!"

"Terimakasih, dan jangan membahas hari ini lagi!" Ujar Jihoon dengan nada sengit.

Daripada tersinggung, Soonyoung lebih merasa gemas karena wajah Jihoon yang sebenarnya memerah. Temannya itu memiliki kulit putih segar sehingga sangat kentara apabila ia memerah. Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut pink caramel milik Jihoon.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan sesi ngemilnya dengan cuek.

Soonyoung menjilat bibirnya. "Jihoon, besok kami masih memerlukan bantuanmu..."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Soonyoung terkesiap. Kemudian memasang wajah memelas. "Ayolah Jihoon.. Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu deh!"

"Aku punya permintaan." Tukas Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung merasa senang dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Jangan memintaku untuk mengiringi kalian bernyanyi karena aku tidak akan mau."

Soonyoung sweatdrop. "Ayolah. Jihoon. Please. Kumohon."

Soonyoung mengambil tangan Jihoon yang berniat mengambil tisu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat menggunakan dua tangannya. Tangan Soonyoung bahkan meremas tangan kecil itu lembut dan terus memasang wajah melas.

Jihoon terpaku. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika Soonyoung mengenggam tangannya erat. Wajahnya kian memanas kala Soonyoung malah menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"O-okay- okay! A-aku akan membantu kalian!"

"Sungguhan?! UYE! Jihoon-ie memang terbaik!" Soonyoung melepas genggaman tangannya dan bersorak riang bak anak kecil.

Jihoon sebetulnya agak kecewa ketika tangan kasar Soonyoung melepas genggamannya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada jantungnya yang berdetak hingga terasa hampir meledak.

"Katakan padaku lagu yang akan dibawakan."

"Lagunya Winner yang Empty. Tolong kami ya Jihoon-ie. Gomawoo!"

Jihoon melotot sebal kearah Soonyoung sebelum menghabiskan es milo nya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Biar kuantar." Kata Soonyoung langsung berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolah Jihoon. Kemudian laki-laki berambut biru gelap samar itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jihoon yang mendengus kasar.

Meskipun setelahnya, Jihoon mengulum senyum karena nyatanya ia menyukai semua hal yang dilakukan Soonyoung padanya.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Jihoon ingin terlihat luar biasa. Bukan hanya didepan para penonton. Tapi juga didepan teman-teman yang mengenalnya terutama Soonyoung.

Malam itu setelah ia selesai mengerjakan presentasi sejarah, Jihoon meraih gitarnya dan mempelajari chord lagu Empty. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu susah- bagi Jihoon, tapi ia sering kali _miss_ karena ia memang belum pernah mendengarkan lagu itu secara seksama.

Tapi, Jihoon adalah Jihoon. Salah satu sifat buruknya adalah ia teramat ceroboh. Ia lupa kalau kuku tangan kirinya belum dipotong hingga ketajaman kuku Jihoon membuat senar gitarnya loncat dan melengkung tiba-tiba— alias putus.

Jihoon panik dan keringat dingin.

Demi Apapun, gitar itu adalah gitar hadiah undian daripada beli 10 eskrim sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli gitar yang baru. Dan sekarang? Ia dengan cerobohnya sukses membuat senar gitarnya putus. Dan sialnya pula, esok hari akan dipakai.

Jihoon loncat dari kasur dan mengobrak-abrik nakasnya, berharap akan ada satu bungkus senar baru, namun nihil. Tidak ada. Ia teramat lupa kalau dulu senar yang juga hadiah undian ia jual dengan harga murah karena ia percaya gitarnya takan rusak.

Jihoon dengan panik meraih ponselnya. Tak ada orang lain yang berada di otak kepanikannya selain Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon mendiall nomor Soonyoung berkali-kali dan mengumpat karena tak ada respon. Dan ketika ia melihat jam digital diponselnya, ia merasa teramat bodoh. Jam setengah sepuluh malam, man!

Jihoom meletakkan ponselnya dikasur dan menghela napas parah. Soonyoung pasti sudah tidur.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ponsel yang terletak dekat pahanya bergetar dan menampilkan id caller Soonyoung.

 _"Ada apa, Jihoon?_ " Suara Soonyoung khas bangun tidur. Jihoon merutuki dirinya sendiri (lagi) karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidur orang.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Jihoon.

 _"Bohong."_ Soonyoung berucap datar dan Jihoon gugup seketika _. "Kau terdengar panik. Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?"_ Nada suara Soonyoung melembut.

"T-tapi... tapi berjanjilah jangan marah padaku!"

 _"Arrasseo arraseo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. "A-anu... Gitar.."

 _"Gitar?"_

"Senar gitarku..."

 _"Senar gitarmu...?"_

"Senar gitarku putus!"

Soonyoung terdengar shock dan putus asa. _"...Jihoon..."_

"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MARAH PADAKU!"

"JIHOON?! KAU BELUM TIDUR?!"

"Bye Soonyoung." Jihoon memutuskan panggilannya dan segera menggelungkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Ia lupa kalau ini hari Rabu, dimana semua keluarganya akan berkumpul dan melakukan movie marathon semalaman.

Dan Jihoon berhasil membuat kakaknya kebingungan karena Jihoon tidur dengan lelap.

"Rasa nya tadi aku mendengar suara Jihoon." Gumam kakaknya sebelum pergi.

Jihoon membuka selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, "dasar kakak beloon. gatau istilah pura-pura tidur apa!"

setelah mengumpat, Jihoon melirik gitarnya dengan wajah tak rela. "masa bodoh lah!"

Lalu Jihoon tertidur.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang panik akan acaranya besok.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Esok paginya, Jihoon menangis. Ia memikirkan apa kabar acaranya hari ini apabila ia tidak ada gitar. Mana kakaknya— Jinki sialan tidak meminjamkan gitarnya. Jihoon menangis didepan mamanya seperti anak kecil. Si lelaki berambut pink itu mengumpati semua hal. Pertama yaitu kukunya, lalu senarnya yang ia tuduh begitu lemah, lalu gitarnya yang sialan, lalu si Jisoo, kemudian Jinki, dan terus begitu hingga bel rumah keluarga Lee berbunyi.

Jihoon yang masih memakai piyama kuning bergambar ayam juga isakannya yang masih berdengung berjalan kedepan untuk membuka pintu. Ketika ia mendongak, yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah datar Soonyoung. Tangisan Jihoon mengeras (lagi).

"Ya! Jihoon-ah!"

"Soonyoungie, mianhae. mianhae. Aku harus bagaimanaa?" tangis Jihoon. Soonyoung mengusak rambut Jihoon lembut. "Berhentilah menangis. Sekarang cuci wajahmu dan mandi. Bersiaplah. Aku sudah meminjam gitar Chanyeol sunbae."

"Nde?" Tukas Jihoon dengan mata yang membengkak. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut. "Cepat bersiaplah. Nanti terlambat."

"A-arrayo.."

Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan kekamar mandi dengan gontai. Soonyoung tersenyum simpul dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Jihoon disini. (Padahal sebenarnya dia teramat panik karena bel sekolah akan berbunyi kurang lebih 20 menit lagi.)

"Hey, apa kamu Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung terlonjak kaget. Ia menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai ibu Jihoon tengah menatapnya dengan datar. Soonyoung lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri- benar-benar berbeda dengan ibu Jihoon yang berbicara lewat telepon tempo hari.

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan. "I-iya tante. Saya Soonyoung." Soonyoung membungkuk ketika berbicara.

Ibu Jihoon tersenyum. "Mau berangkat bareng Jihoon ya? Tunggu didalam aja."

Ibu Jihoon merangkul bahu Soonyoung dan mengajaknya berjalan kedalam rumah. Soonyoung susah payah menahan wajahnya yang memanas dan bibirnya yang memaksa tertarik keatas.

Uh-yeah, siapa pula yang tidak gugup saat dirangkul ramah oleh orang tua si doi?

ㅡㅡㅡ

Soonyoung menghela napas lega, bahkan teramat lega. Dikarenakan; Chanyeol sunbae (senior mereka yang sudah lulus tahun lalu) belum berangkat kuliah, jadi mereka masih sempat meminjam gitar untuk Jihoon pakai. Dan yang kedua, hari ini kan masih festival. Tentu saja pintu gerbang dibuka lebar-lebar sampai sore.

Sesampainya disekolah, Jihoon langsung membawa gitar pinjamannya kearah belakang panggung ketika melihat Seungkwan dan Hansol berjalan kearah panggung.

Sementara Soonyoung meletakkan pantatnya dideretan kursi panitia, tepat disebelah Oh Hayoung, teman seperosisannya juga.

"Tumben kau terlambat." Kata Hayoung. Soonyoung mengangguk. "Iya. Tadi menunggu Jihoon dulu."

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jihoon?"

"Tentu saja teman, kau fikir apa?"

"Kalian lebih mirip sepasang kekasih yang menjalani hubungan backstreet, tahu!"

Soonyoung menempeleng kepala Hayoung. "Yeh, memangnya aku seperti kau dengan Ilhoon sunbaenim?"

Hayoung meringis dan membalas Soonyoung dengan pukulan beruntun. "Ilhoon sunbaenim itu sasaeng!"

"Ha! Teruslah mengelak! Padahal status pertunanganmu dengannya sudah menjadi rahasia publik!"

"YAA KWON SOONYOUNG!"

Hayoung bergerak untuk memukul Soonyoung, tapi cowok berambut biru gelap itu lebih dulu kabur. Hayoung sebenarnya ingin melempar wedgesnya, tapi terlalu sayang kalau cuma buat dilempar ke Soonyoung.

Jadi Hayoung hanya mengumpat. "Pergi saja kau sialan!"

Soonyoung tertawa kemudian tersenyum jahil. Setelah Hayoung memutus pelototan matanya, Soonyoung terkekeh manis. "Aku harap, aku dengan Jihoon dapat segera menyusulmu, Hayoung."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Festival hari itu lebih ramai daripada hari biasanya. Jihoon pening bukan main. Kepalanya bak diputar dan perutnya terasa dikocok. Ia tahu betul kalau pusingnya ini dimulai karena ia menangis tadi pagi. Lalu ia belum sarapan. Dan beberapa pengunjung festival ini merokok sembarangan plus bau keringat mereka yang membuat Jihoon putus asa.

Ia sebenarnya ingin ke markas. Tapi Seungcheol bilang markas kita dikunci oleh satpam dan Seungcheol tak punya replika kunci gembok. Wonwoo memekik kesal karena hal tersebut dan mengumpati pak satpam sialan itu. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menelan ludah, menahan ke-mual-annya.

Dan masalah lapar, sebenarnya bisa saja ia ke kantin dan membeli tteokboki. Tapi masalahnya, ia tak membawa uang sepeserpun selain kartu bus yang memang selalu ada didalam tasnya. Karena tadi pagi, kan, ia dijemput Soonyoung.

Jihoon ingin menangis dipojokan koridor ini.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, dan kebetulan ia melihat Soonyoung berjalan didekatnya, Jihoon pun memanggil Soonyoung untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh pulang duluan kan? Aku kan sudah selesai tampil!"

"Eh?" Soonyoung langsung memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Jihoon. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Jawab saja! Aku benar-benar pusing dan rasanya ingin muntah. Aku mau pulang! Lagipula, aku sekalian ingin beli senar baru." Tukas Jihoon yang lebih mirip merengek. Dan Soonyoung harus mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Biar kutanya Jimin dulu."

Jimin itu ketua osis yang selengean tapi tegas. Dan begitu beruntung ketika Jimin sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Hingga Soonyoung langsung bertanya kepada Jimin.

Jihoon memerhatikannya dari jauh. Dan ketika Jimin mengangguk, Jihoon menghela napas lega. Soonyoung berlari kecil menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangan kecil Jihoon. "Katanya boleh. Ayo ambil tas lalu pulang."

"Loh, kau ikut pulang?"

Soonyoung tanpa menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membawa Jihoon untuk mengambil tas mereka berdua, juga gitar mereka.

Dan Jihoon teramat menyukai debaran dadanya ketika tangan Soonyoung menggenggamnya semakin erat.

Herannya, sepulang dari rumah Chanyeol sunbaenim untuk mengembalikan gitar, Soonyoung malah membawa motornya kearah rumah Jihoon. Jihoon ngamuk diatas motor karena ia merasa dibohongi. Jihoon mengumpati Soonyoung sialan, penculik, dan lain lain sebagainya. Ia betulan butuh senar itu hari ini sekarang juga karena ia tak bisa hidup tanpa gitar dirumah!

Lebih sialannya lagi, sesampainya dirumah Jihoon, Soonyoung justru menyeret Jihoon masuk kekamarnya dan membiarkan Jihoon berteriak dengan umpatan kasar. Ibu Jihoon mengernyit heran. Terlebih ketika Soonyoung meminta tolong ibu Jihoon untuk tidak membiarkan Jihoon keluar dari rumah untuk alasan apapun.

"KWON SOONYOUNG SIALAN! DASAR TITISAN IBLIS! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Jerit Jihoon dari dalam kamarnya.

Soonyoung pamit pulang. Ibu Jihoon terdiam bingung. Dan Jihoon hampir membanting gitarnya sendiri karena kesal.

Esok paginya, Jihoon membuka dengan brutal pintu kamarnya ketika ibunya pamit kerja (Jihoon memilih tidak masuk hari ini karena ia ternyata betulan sakit) dan bilang kalau Soonyoung tadi datang dan meninggalkan sesuatu diruang tamu.

Moodnya masih jelek dan kepalanya pusing. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak ke ruang tamu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Soonyoung meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya? Tidak masuk akal kalau itu cuma permintaan maaf! Jadi ia berpikir kalau sebenarnya itu cuma akal-akalan Soonyoung saja.

Tapi, yang ia dapatkan diruang tamu adalah sebuah gtar lengkap dengan sarungnya yang dibungkus plastik kado. Jihoon terhenyak. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan kembali keruang tamu. Dan demi apapun, itu betulan sebuah gitar ketika ia memegang plastiknya dan merasakan kenyataan fisik saat menekannya.

Jihoon cepat-cepat membuka pita yang mengikat plastik diujungnya dan mengeluarkan gitarnya. Jihoon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Ketika menyusuri setiap inchi sarung gitar, matanya menangkap sebuah kartu ucapan yang tergantung di resleting.

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

"Teruntuk Lee Jihoon. Maafkan aku karena bertingkah menyebalkan kemarin. Aku sebenarnya memang berniat untuk membelikanmu gitar untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi kufikir-fikir, akan lebih baik memberikanmu sekarang. Maafkan aku dan semoga kau senang juga menyukainya! Dari Kwon Soonyoung. P.S. Jangan membenciku!"

Jihoon terkekeh manis ketika melihat seisi ruangan tertawa gemas setelah ia membacakan surat dari Soonyoung yang bahkan ia tempel di binder terdepannya.

"Jadi, daripada memilih Gitar atau Soonyoung, aku memilih kenangan daripada gitar kesayanganku."

Jawaban Jihoon sukses membuat Soonyoung memerah total.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅅㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _saya terlambat update. maaf. tapi chapter ini panjang kan? semoga tidak mengecewakan._

 _seventeen2ndwins! mereka gak lagi menangis bombay. tapi mingyu sama scoups terlihat masih terharu. vapp dear carat mingyu nya nangis yaampun. sakit hati ini lihatnya. hari ini music bank semuanya berkacamata seperti kacamata wonwoo. seboongie manis-manis banget. tapi aku gak lihat seungkwan di preview fansite nuna. this is the truly wonwooprotectionsquad. scoups kejam mukul kepala mingyu wkwkwkw._

 _review yah! ^^ senang banget baca komentar positif dari kalian ehehehe!_


End file.
